the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
T-800
The Cyberdyne Systems Series 800 Terminator12, or simply T-800, is a type of Terminator mass-produced by SkylerNetwork. The T-800 Terminator was 's first cybernetic organism, with living tissue over a hyperalloy endoskeleton. This made it 's first successful Infiltrator unit, capable of infiltrating the Resistance.3 The Terminator Model T-8004 was the first in a line of Series 8xx Terminators in various timelines, including the T-8505 and the T-888 Terminators. Specification CPU The 800 Series78 Terminator contains a Neural Net Processor CPU, or "learning computer", contained within the endoskull and protected by inertial shock dampers. The CPU, developed by Cyberdyne Systems, is one of the most powerful microprocessors ever built. As part of its vast internal databases, the T-800 contains detailed files on human anatomy and physiology so as to make it a more efficient killer.9 The CPU could also be updated with multiple database files related to advanced infiltration techniques, basic training for soldiers, emergency medical training, sniper training, an extensive tactical database, and detailed files from other terminators making each unit a combat veteran.10 Self-Awareness It appears as though some units which have had their CPU's set to read-write mode and have been in the battlefield for long periods have taken a new level of understanding, wherein they choose to fight for humans rather than against them, as a rogue T-800's primary concern is self-protection this is understandable. [citation needed] SkylerNetwork sees these units as threats and has ordered that all other models to terminate them on sight. However, these units have developed a large database of in-field improvisation, improving upon their combat ability and self-repair function. It is not uncommon for a rogue T-800 to improve its physical design by replacing or improving components of itself from other disabled units as seen by a captured T-800 unit which showed multiple non-standard modifications, including crude armor plating, additional CPU's, multiple limbs, serrated talons and internal multiphasic weaponry powered by its internal fuel cell. [citation needed] Skynet has used such in-field modifications in its latest designs.[citation needed] The "Rogue" T-800s have achieved this level of autonomy by having their CPU set to "read-and-write" shortly after factory production. The CPU can be manually switched (this ensures that the switch is not activated by a virus or programming glitch) from "read-only" to "read-and-write," enabling it to learn from its contact with humans, and therefore allowing it to conceal itself more effectively. However, some units have reached a level of understanding where they could choose to accept commands from Skynet or even choose to fight against Skynet. Endoskeleton The metal endoskeleton of the T-800 is a microprocessor controlled triple-armored hyper-alloy combat chassis11 and is constructed with frictionless bearings in its joints, and a servo-actuated control system. Its limbs are controlled by axial drive motors and clavicular trailing links, allowing the T-800s to maneuver faster than the T-600 Terminators, as bursts of speed of up to 22 mph[citation needed] no longer threatened the joint assemblies. The T-800 was also 20% lighter and 40% stronger than the T-600. [citation needed] The armored frame is capable of withstanding most contemporary weapons with small caliber39 and sometimes even withstand a direct hit from grenade launcher.1213 Durability Unlike their T-600 cousins, who could be easily dispatched via a well-placed gunshot to the cranium, the T-800 is far more durable to all forms of attack. The exact extent of what they can endure is subject to their circumstance, though most have displayed remarkable resilience to encounters that would leave its predecessors as a pile of scrap metal. The T-800, while vulnerable to most plasma weaponry, was at least partially resistant to the weaker plasma weapons used by HK-Flying Mini Hunters.14 While T-800s are extremely resistant to small arms fire up to and including 5.56mm NATO assault rifle rounds, .50 BMG rounds are sufficient to penetrate their armored chassis, capable of disabling or even decapitating a T-800 with a single well-placed hit. Abilities The T-800's HUD featuring tracking marker, almost exactly the same with the exclusion of the many dots that would highlight a target. The T-800 is capable of running internal systems checks; calculating the distance of objects relative to itself; targeting with a precision head-up display; making detailed kinetic studies of trajectories; sampling and analyzing the atmosphere, weather patterns and wind velocity; analyzing human emotional states (in order to assess possible hostility); analyzing body language and direction of muscle contraction; calculating the force of gravity; analyzing texture and temperature of materials; and sensing radar scans. It is fitted with an internal chronometer. In order to keep track of its battle units, Cyberdyne Systems had given each one a Series number. The Series number refers to the type of internal structure or chassis (endoskeleton). However, the 800 Series also has different configurations of living tissue, each one giving it the appearance of a different person. The physical appearance of the living tissue (which was initially based on photographic records from Skynet's databases and laser scans of human soldiers) is therefore also given a Model number. The inert T-800's are housed within a large vault-like cold-storage room. Massive doors of steel, equipped with electronic locking bolts bar the entrance to this facility. The T-800's hang in steel racks from tracks mounted in the ceiling. Hundreds of flesh covered T-800's are stored like this. They are arranged in rows of ten, where each of the bodies within each row are absolutely identical (each of the same Model). Each body hangs in its own cryogenic "hybermatrix." This cryogenic storage and the vacuum sealed room ensures that the T-800's flesh will not decay or necrotize from exposure to warm, oxygenated air that may contain pathogens. The living tissue makes it very difficult for humans to identify T-800's. A significant number of these Infiltration units have therefore been able to breach our defenses and slaughter Resistance fighters. However, trained "sniffer" dogs posted at checkpoints are effective at detecting this new threat. T-800's being deployed straight onto the battlefield as soldiers do not need a disguise and so do not receive a biological covering. These units therefore do not need to be stored in the Cryogenic Chambers, and are stored in a huge rack covered chamber when not needed. A set of massive robotic manipulator arms stationed in the center of the chamber selects battle units when they are to be used in service. Skynet controls its battle units using direct link command, an operating mode known as "Hive," where the battle units are hooked directly into Skynet and share a collective conscious. However, there are hundreds of autonomous Terminators not under Skynet's direct control. This is the second form of operating mode and is known as "Rogue." In this mode, battle units are independent of Skynet but are programmed to return and download information. The 800 Series is also equipped with vocals which enable it to replicate any human speech pattern of which it has heard an adequate specimen. It does this by recording and storing syllables of the subjects' voices, which it then replays and uses to digitally synthesize their speech patterns. The T-800's auditory sensors are located upon either side of its head, where human ears would be. One ear records the full unequalized range of external sounds, while the other can automatically filter signals to within a narrow range for a specific auditory signal. The T-800's optical sensors can sample an extended range of visible frequencies, including infrared (which can allow it to see heated bodies in total darkness). This information is then displayed on a 40,000 bit digitized display. Concussion-proof lenses protect the T-800's eyes, which are capable of moving independently. When using both eyes to track two different targets moving in different directions, depth perception is created artificially by creating a computer-generated off-angle ghost image. The T-800 is capable of motion tracking, search modes, facial identification and recognition and has extensive vision enhancement capabilities including long range "zoom" (the T-800 can snap-magnify an image by around x15), motion analysis and "night vision." The T-800’s visual systems (at least) appear to be programmed in COBOL and 6502 assembly (specifically Apple +2 assembly). The T-800’s do not feel pain and they do not have nerve endings, but they can sense injuries. We believe that the T-800 can do this through the use of impact sensors or as part of the overall sensor "sphere" that the unit generates, approximately akin to counter battery radar. There may be various impact sensors that record localized vibrations in the armor shell and, by extrapolation, "sense" where the damage in the T-800's living tissue is. The T-800 may also use these sensors to locate threats that are either hidden or out of visual range. This data then allows the T-800 to conduct low-complexity self repairs.[citation needed] If disabled, the T-800 is able to re-route its systems to a secondary, alternate power source, thus bypassing any severed connections, damaged circuits, or internal impairment. The 800 Series also has redundant backup hydraulic systems. Therefore, it is imperative that Resistance members determine that any T-800’s are totally incapacitated in combat, lest the units are able to revive themselves and continue battle or pursuit of their target. Combat abilities Combat situations notwithstanding, the T-800 has a functional period of 120 years on one power cell. This small compact nuclear power cell is located in the same approximate position as a human's heart, and is shielded in a case-hardened subassembly inside the triple-armored Hyperalloy torso. A direct hit to its power cell would disable the unit. 13 The T-800 is, however, also capable of a conservation, or economy, mode. It does this by collecting and storing excess energy in compact energy sinks. In this mode, power is cut to 40% of nominal function; optical systems are switched to infrared only; and motivation units lose 40% hydraulic pressure as pumps slow. In this state, the T-800's power cell can last almost indefinitely.11 The T-800 is generally issued with a Westinghouse M-27 Phased Plasma Battle Rifle in the 40 watt range or General Dynamics RBS-80 Phased Plasma Pulse Gun. However, it is programmed to be able to use all military documented weaponry. The 800 Series is, for example, extremely efficient in the use of the .45 longslide automatic, the model 1887 Winchester lever-action shotgun, the Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun, the Heckler & Koch MP-5s, the M-79 grenade launcher, the Uzi 9-millimetre, and the M-134/GAU-2b minigun.15 Because of its ability to learn, it is able to defeat its more advanced series such as the T-1000 Terminator in combat on occasion. However, any particular advantage would be countered if Skynet were to set these units to learn as well. Infintration A T-800 Infiltrator is covered with living tissue, including flesh, skin, hair, blood and body fluids. The T-800 has a circulatory system which is controlled by a tiny pneumatic pump which maintains a constant pressure. This allows the T-800 to bleed convincingly when wounded.11 As the tissue is living, it is warm to the touch, therefore a T-800 will not show different from a real human on thermal scanners. In addition, since the tissue is as real as those of human, it can bleeding, sweating, bad breathing3 and even aging.1316 All those features allows a T-800 to infiltrate any human group. Its also been shown that given enough time, a T-800 can regrow its tissue sheath, at least if its not completely destroyed. After the sheath on his face was slightly damaged while no living tissue left on his right arm in 1984, Guardian said it would take years to regrow. Its unknown how long exactly it took, but by 2017 the sheath was completely regrown with no sign of damage. Weakness A .50 caliber round or armor piercing round made of depleted uranium can penetrate T-800's endoskeleton and even destroy the Terminator.1317 Enough force, such as strong explosion, could permanently dislocate limbs and disrupt the internal frame even destroy it. For example, a pipe bomb jammed between its joints can blow a T-800 into half. However, the upper half torso can be still functional albeit with a severed left arm.3 Objects such as metal pipes, steel rod, or shrapnel can penetrate the endoskeleton armor plate if propelled with sufficient force.913 Plasma weapons could penetrate the armor and destroy a T-800 unit.913 Though T-800 Endoskeleton is more resistant to molten steel9 and corrosive reagents13, such as concentrated acid, it can be destroyed when being soaked in the aforementioned substances for a certain period of time. Additionally, if any part suffers from damage during battles, after operational for long periods of time without proper repairs, the endoskeleton would begin to break down with the joints locking when exposed to stress or repetitive movement. The Guardian's hand was damaged when fighting the T-800 in 1984 and it was later shown to suffer from malfunction in 2017.13 The endoskeleton can be affected by age. After being operating over 40 years since 1973, the Guardian had trouble with his servomotors degrading, causing lockups on his knee and in his hand. He stated specifically that it was due to age.13 Given the fact that T-800's have power cells that can sustain them for hundreds of years, this may have to do with lack of proper maintenance over that period of time. Trivia * The Ressitance first encounters the T-800 machines in Battle in the HK Factory Part 2: Escape the Factory Category:SkylerNetwork Machines Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Gunners Category:T-800 Series Category:Laser-Users Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Model 101 Series 800 Category:Cyborgs